


The World Crystallized in a Moment

by CheyanneChika



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark, Deadpool switches Suits with Daredevil, Fucked Up, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock can't Handle the Fourth Wall, Meta, Metafiction, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Wade thinks switching his suit with Matt's is funny......Until it's not.





	The World Crystallized in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My father gave me this prompt. It was supposed to be funny. It's not.

_Prologue:_

_Wade Wilson was insane, he knew that, the reader knows that and the author knows that._

_What only Wade knows is that his suit is imbued with his insanity._

_…Oh, wait, okay, so the writer knows that too._

_And the reader does now as well._

_Oops?_

_Anyway, right, suit imbued with insanity...and his awareness._

_This is important because Wade decided that he desperately needed to fuck with Daredevil.  The man had managed to pull of the Dread Pirate Roberts look after all.  He could totally pull off Deadpool._

_So he switched their suits.  How? You may ask.  Because he’s fucking Deadpool.  That’s how._

…

Matt dug into the box in his closet and frowned at the texture that met his fingers.  It was still leather, and still a suit that matched his own but something felt off.

A scream, one that had had him reaching for the suit in the first place, sounded again and he sighed.  He didn’t have time to figure out what was wrong.  He pulled on the suit and leapt off his fire escape, searching for the victim.

A woman, her heart pounding like mad, was pressed against a wall while a thief extracted her purse and phone with a gun pressed to her throat.  Matt dropped down on top of them, or rather, on top of the thief.  She shrieked and staggered back from her victim, training her gun on the new threat.

She stared at Matt for all of a second before shooting at him.  He dodged and for some reason, started to laugh.  That wasn’t like him.

She fired twice more.  “Careful, you’re going to run out of bullets,” he called.  The hell?

He heard muffled cackling from a nearby rooftop.

“Something’s wrong here.”

“Yeah, you won’t hold still,” the thief snapped.  She fired again as he realized he’d said that out loud.

“Shit…”

More laughter, obsessive, ground-pounding laughter of the hysterically insane.

The next shot winged a part of his suit that shouldn’t be there.  He felt and smelled the sizzle of cauterized leather that was loose at the back of his head.

Only one costumed person had unnecessary fabric on the back of their cowl.

“Your victim is gone,” Matt told the thief.  “Shouldn’t you be going too?  I have a specific person to…unalive.”  She was still aiming the gun at him, as if he could be scared by the sight of it.  “Besides, you’re out of bullets.”

Her heart, already going fast, faltered, and then kicked up even faster.  The moment she took to look back at the gun was not wasted as Matt kicked her in the chest, knocking her back against the wall where she’d pinned her long gone victim.  She slumped and he left her there.  He’d call the police in a moment.

He leapt up the wall, following the continuous laughter.  He found a man in … _his uniform_.  He stopped, trying to decide what to do and fighting the urge to say something ridiculous.  What was the matter with him?

Deadpool, the one currently dressed as Daredevil, managed to get himself together enough to choke out a surprised and Southern Belle sounding squeal.  “Well I never, Deadpool, what brings you to Hell’s Kitchen?”

“The fuck are you doing, Wilson?” Matt gritted out.

“Who’s Wilson?” he asked, still maintaining the high, girlish southern accent.  “I’m poor little blind Matt Murdock turned vigilante.”

Matt stiffened.  “How do you—“

“I know everything,” he said brightly, dropping back into his usual voice.  You might start noticing it too.”

“What…” he drifted off as a moment of self-awareness crystallized the world.  Or rather, this world he was in.  This wasn’t just that mumbo jumbo with the Avengers and their dimension jumping.  This was…

He wasn’t real.  None of them were.

Wade wasn’t laughing anymore.

“I’ll take my suit back now,” Deadpool said.

“Why?” Matt asked, ripping the mask off and throwing it at the other man.  “Why are you doing this to me?  Why show me something that no one knew, that no one needed to know?”

“Misery loves company,” Wade replied.  He took in his mask, ah man, I need to fix this.  Aren’t you supposed to be able to dodge everything?”

“I should kill you,” Matt snapped out. 

“You could.  But I’ll just come back,” he replied with a laugh.  He came in close and handed over the Daredevil mask.  “Don’t worry.  You’ll forget.  They all do.”

Matt swallowed.  He didn’t think that was a bad thing.

And that was probably the worst part.

The End


End file.
